Kingdom Hearts Saga
What About Serving as the 3rd & Final Act of the Netherealm Trilogy, Chara Soul & Zavok Soul both being resurrected when Chara absorbed one of the Succubus to become a Succubus Queen, while Zavok is being resurrected with the remains of the Wolf Demon's Former Body, now returned with the likes of Shadow Pearl Star, The Four Horsemen, Azazel, Sombra & an entire huge army of villains, forming the new Heartless Army, the Heroes needed an entirely brand new heart filled Arsenal to bring balance back to the universe once & for all, even more so with Sukanku still on the search for Pearl Star, who is beginning to have doubts. But now, both Piraka Chaos & Queen Chara both get visions of their non canon dark future where no one, not even both of them survive the war, because of a mistake & everyone seems to blame. How will the Conclusion of the battle between Heaven & Hell unfold? And can the Heroes withstand & survive against the onslaught? And what is the warning of the Future that both sides have to heed? What Happened "There are many fears when it come to a war. The fear of failure. The fear of defeat. Even more the fear of death itself. But sometime, There be a day when one person can have the fear of a mistake." - The Face of Fear Piraka Chaos begins to suddenly have vision of a Non-Canon Future, that shows the WarZone between the forces of Good & Evil, the Heroes vs. the Netherealm, which is completely chaotic to no end, until it has come down to Piraka Chaos & Chara. Piraka Chaos of the Present begin to fear that his future self had sent him the visions of the future towards him before his future self dies. Now Piraka Chaos of the present, must be self aware on increasing his chances on saving the future from certain danger at the hands of the Netherealm Army. But Queen Chara is also aware of her dark future when her future self also dies & wants to perfect her chances of winning against the Rebels. With both Piraka Chaos's Amulet & Chara's Soul both have their first small crack as warnings, both of the armies will begin their war of Defence & Offence. Meanwhile, both Sukanku & Pearl Star try to Mind talk to each other out of their own sides, with Pearl wanting Sukanku to forget about her & be done, but also with Sukanku still not giving up on Pearl because they are family. Seeing how both sisters are not giving up, they both don't have a choice, as Pearl heads to Earth, while Sukanku prepares herself in Mobius to find Pearl, even without her memories of her fighting abilities, both unaware of Zavok keeping an eye on Pearl, since it is her one last chance. Meanwhile, while Sukanku & Piraka Chaos help each other out in training, in the Non-Canon Future, a survived Future Hank & the Walrus helps out with the teleporter to the past, but with a warning from Future Tracer that only a few dying Heartless are approaching, the team we're about to transport to know that the Heartless, but the Walrus freeze Future Tracer, thinking the opposite, revealing to be a Future Fredrik. Both Future Hank & Future Fredrik fight in a time wormhole to their respective sides, Hank with Mobius & Fredrik with the Unknown Planet. Back with Asriel II, he revives the fallen Elder Gods, even Piraka Chaos' family, but we're corrupted into Heartless forms, due to Chara's meddling. By easily evaporating the Heartless Servents & trapping the corrupted Elder Gods in a steel holy closet, which shines holy light to shine them down to wear & weaken them, Asriel II flies off to warn Piraka Chaos. Meanwhile, while Deadshot finds Zarya to begin the hunt at the Overwatch Base, Hank, Sally, Diane & Ruby find a portal, revealing the Future Hank, damaged. Future Hank warns the team about the dark future he had to suffer, including the warning that the Heartless must fall & the Mistake caused by the traitor. Hank & the team will heed Future Hank's warning & helps him find the traitor, while they heal Future Hank. Back with Sukanku, her training with Piraka Chaos is already complete & Piraka Chaos gives him a brand new Elder God he created, so Sukanku can strike down the Heartless & just in time for Asriel II to warn the two that the Revival Keys were corrupted & changed by an unknown dark force, with Piraka Chaos learning that it's Chara's doing, the three quickly begin to leap into action, striking down the Heartless to make sure they don't grow any bigger. While the fights go on, Deadshot arrive at Overwatch Base to take out Zarya, but must take out the likes of Symetra, Mercy, Torbjorn, Pharah & even D.Va to kill Zarya, but the sounding of the alarm cause Deadshot to escape with his prize, leaving Mei & Tracer to fix up the mess unaware of the Revival key's corruption. Meanwhile, Hank's team heeds the warning of the Future Hank about the Mistake Event that wipes out both the Rebels & the Heartless all together, all because of a traitor among both sides, Hank's Team helps the Future Hank on finding the traitor, while calling Sanford & Deimos to help, who they got a call from Mei & Tracer who wish to revive the rest of the team, but to Future Hank, it is a bad sign & hurries over with the team following behind, fearing that the deceased members of the Overwatch team might be infected if it's too late. Back with Piraka Chaos, Sukanku & Asriel II, they manage to wipe out the Heartless Creatures from the area, while trying to find more of them at a next destination, which is somewhere back at the Volcanic Base, newly dubbed the "Mustufar Base", where the Heartless Creatures use the deceased bodies of the fallen Mobians from the previous war in the "Rise of Zavok Saga". The three head out to the Mustufar Base to continue suppressing the threat. Hank's Team quickly arrive to stop Mei & Tracer from using the Revival Keys, but it was too late for the deceased Overwatch members, while the team escorts Mei & Tracer, carrying them both & the bodies of Zarya & D.Va back outside, while they duck for cover when Future Hank launches a Holy Hand Grenade to finish the Heartless Creatures off. With every last Revival Key being corrupted, the team continues on searching for the traitor, now with Mei & Tracer joining the team, while carrying Zarya & D.Va's bodies. Back at the Unknown Planet, the Future Fredrik arrive to warn Chara & the Heartless about the Mistake Event & the traitor among both sides that caused it in the first place, planning to be more sneaky & discreet, they sent Doomsday to a spot where no hero will see him, while Zavok begins to question about Pearl if she is responsible or not. While the Heroes continue the search, Sukanku's Team find that the deceased Mobians have already been revived & left, but can't be far & continues the search. Hank's Team made new settings along with new light based enhancements on their weapons for double damage against the Heartless Creatures, while finding the poster of Monkey Pink's Show & head to the theatre, while Doomsday is seen in the darkest part of the forest, slaying the Campers, in horrific Jason Voorhees fashion. Back with Hank's team, they noticed the show is started & try to rescue the critics from the bombs under the seats, only for Future Hank to get sucker punched by a pillar onto the stage, the team begin to face Monkey Pink, Darla & a giant Max the Butler, but Future Hank surprises the group with a Future Piraka Chaos mask & absorbs its power to transform into his Mag Form (Magnified for short), to battle against the giant brute butler while the rest combat against Monkey Pink, while Darla hangs on the rope to preform some interference by obstacles & wires, but in the end, with determination the team takes down the enemies with Future Mag Hank power uppercuts Max sky high, the rest of the team tazers Monkey Pink before she unleashe her Rage power & catches Darla & shoot a sleep dart to put her to sleep before putting a straight jacket on her, ending their evil show, before battling the Heartless Servents again. Meanwhile, Piraka Chaos, Sukanku & Asriel II continues searching in the desert while coming across Animus with burning chainsaws & the three proceed to battle him, mainly Sukanku against Animus. Both of them learn each other so well, until Bedman & Animus tries to get fear inside her head on anyone of her friend could possibly be the traitor, but somehow the plan succeeded & backfired at the same time with Sukanku's sonic screams of lost focus, causing Animus & Bedman to feel the deep pain in the ears, giving Piraka Chaos time to Cage Animus in the newly built Iron Maiden out of his chainsaws & banish him to the core. Piraka Chaos & Asriel II helps Sukanku to calm down, knowing that the same fate had caused in the non canon future, either Bedman's work done or backfired, eitherway it is not the way, both the Rebels & the Heartless had in mind nonetheless. As night falls, Hank's Team begin to turn in for the night, as well as everyone else sleep in to continue their war for tomorrow, all except for the Jack-O-Valentine. Meanwhile Shantae & May notice through the telescope about a re-election between Scourge & Archer going on & decide to check to see the reason behind it, unaware of a shadow figure wielding a scythe follows the two. Sukanku's trio Team are still chasing Bedman, but were stopped by a rain of fire, causing the group to shield themselves from the burning attack. It is coming from the Fire Princess, Firyna. While Sukanku is weakened, Piraka Chaos & Asriel II begin to fight with 30 degree burns hurting them, but with Piraka Chaos's reconnection of his past as the Water Creature, like his brother Chaos 0, regrants his water powers back & blasts pressured water at Firyna to cool her off. The reason for Firyna's attack on Sukanku first is because that she is part of the Star Family with a shadow that considers to be dangerous. However Piraka Chaos insisted on helping Firyna by looking into her past Nightmare. It was Many Years Ago, During a celebration of Firyna's birth, Another demon who work for Rabies cursed her that gave her flame powers. She was originally using it for good till she was defeated by Monster of Lava. Piraka Chaos proceeds to cleanse her mind from brainwash, curing her back to her good nature. Back with Hank's team, both normal & Future Hank wake up to see its still night time in the area, coming across creatures who want them not to hurt the Heartless, this put both Hanks in a fight against Jack-O Valentine who knocks Future Hank out & battles the normal Hank. Both fighters were pushed each other to combo breaking limits, even more so with Jack-O's mask breaking, even more so with bone break results with Jack-O Valentine's special move, but even with every part of his bones broken, much to her shock, Hank refuses to give in to death, just in time for Future Hank to ambush Jack-O, clobbering her mask, much to the creatures worry. Both Hank's, who are wielding their swords, remind Jack-O that Hank faced death many times & back & with a Double Sword Strike, the two finishes off Jack-O, in an agonising brutal battle that takes the cake. As the heroes continue on fighting, back at the Unknown Planet, both Shinnok & Omen begin using all of their combined power to create an Anti Sukanku to match the heroes power, mainly the original Sukanku. Back with Shantae & May, they notice the debate between Scourge & Archer of becoming President of Mobius. Both having hard times in the past & they manage to redeem themselves. First the two girls find Archer & he always wanted to help the people inspire them to become braves heroes of their own stories for respect. While the two women find Scourge worried about his chances, which are less against Archer. Scourge realised that he can't just be scared hiding behind the desk, he wish he could've been more active & take action to help the people. Scourge gets his chance when Deathjester & the Heartless attack the crowd, dealing massive damage to the team, including Archer & Tobe. Scourge can't stand to see the Mobians hurt anymore & begins battle with Deathjester. Scourge, Shantae & May manages to hold their own against a tricky Deathjester, who is using his magic as defences, but couldn't handle multiple attacks from multiple heroes. Scourge manages to finish him off by spindashing him Skyhigh & launches fireworks to destroy him, but it is actually a clone that they've stop, due to the real Deathjester's last second defences of magic, he use death magic to stop Shantae's heart & revive her as a Heartless, but was suddenly killed by a card, thrown by Johnny Sfondi. However the group discovered that Heartless Shantae wasn't exactly as hostile as the others & they're confused about it why, only to discover that Heartless Shantae is still staying close to May, not losing faith of her friendship, meaning that their friendships must be strong enough to endure & continue on being themselves even as a Heartless. Scourge leads the team to Layla to try & find the ancient spell or an ancient anti Heartless antidote to cure Shantae before they lose her to the Heartless for real this time. The heroes were also unaware of Anti Sukanku arriving & walking inside the Resturant, killing & claiming a distracted Pucca with time freeze magic & her dark sword, even while ordering one of everything on the menu & Anti Sukanku leaves, enjoying her meal while a resurrected Heartless Pucca, destroys the Resturant. Back with Sukanku's team, with Firyna being carried, they approach to a hot area, which becomes hotter & the smoke covers the Sky, meaning another fire challenger approaches. Umlaut arrives with 4 Magmos, one Original & the other 3 of his clones & begins battle with Piraka Chaos & Asriel II at a big disadvantage, with Sukanku taking cover with Firyna. Feeling useless, Sukanku climbs up the Stone Gopen Heads & trying to help, but she accidently let her Holy Tears drip down in the Stone heads, accidently awakeneing about 4 Stone Golem heads, much to Umlaut's disbelief, Sukanku quickly ducks down for cover as Magmo's familiar rival in the form of a Stone Titan named "Agamo", along with 3 other Agamo Clones to even & settle the score against each other once again on a 4 on 4 Rivalry Monster Battle between 4 Agamos & 4 Magmos, leaving Piraka Chaos, Sukanku & Asriel II to deal with Umlaut, only for Umlaut to be crushed & shattered by the Original Magmo who was been thrown by the Original Agamo, before they get back to battle. One by one clones of Agamo & Magmo crumble & fall, leaving the Originals standing, the three manage to push Magmo back, only for Heartless Pucca to swoop in a super speed & punches Agamo super hard, sending him backwards & fallen down, leading for Sukanku & her team to battle against Heartless Pucca. It was an epic struggle between the fighters, the fight was so brutal & hard hitting that it collaspes the volcano & boulders, however in the end Piraka Chaos's curb stomps manage to push Heartless Pucca down into a lava pit before being burned, only her lower half off, but Sukanku saves her, regardless of Pucca being a Heartless. Before they could heal her, they were ambushed by Anti-Sukanku who drain Piraka Chaos & Asriel II, only to fight Sukanku Star. Both Sukanku's fight with both of them haven't laid any damage at first, until they were exhausted enough to get hit & both Sukanku land each other hits, but Anti-Sukanku on one knee, having an ace up hwe sleeve by transforming into Omega Sukanku, her Heartless form by absorbing as many Heartless as she can, but somehow she will not fight her until Sukanku was in full power, she got her wish however when Sukanku unlocks her full power, with newly feathered wings growing from her back, with her holy powers becoming more powerful & enhanced as before. Both empowered Sukanku's duke it out while Omega Sukanku trying to be powerful, but she couldn't get ahead of an evenly powered Original Sukanku, who were all trying to take each other out. Seeing how they're evenly matched again, Omega Sukanku absorbs the rest of the Heartless to grow larger & larger, but however, due to her huge size Omega Sukanku can't Swat at Sukanku in a very slow speed, while Sukanku can't harm Omega Sukanku because of her huge size. Leaving with no other option Sukanku dives inside Omega Sukanku to find her core & begins blasting her most super charged strongest attack with her sword yet, with one epic slash, Omega Sukanku slowly crumbling, warns that Omega Sukanku has killed Sukanku's closest friends & Pearl Star would be Next if she doesn't kill Sukanku. Omega Sukanku's last words were "We will look for you, we will find you... and we will kill you", before Omega Sukanku explodes in a gigantic holy light explosion, clearing the large area of Heartless Servents, who were incredibly weakened or evaporated by the Holy Light Explosion. Sukanku has fully grown with wings & continues on with Piraka Chaos, Asriel II, Firyna & Agamo, who has their powers revitalised. Meanwhile, Scourge, May, Johnny Sfondi & Heartless Shantae arrived inside Layla to seek an antidote, while Layla proves to be a challenge & her only guess is that if one raise their heart rate high enough, they should be able to change the infected Heartless back to normal. This proves to be true when May & Heartless Shantae share their friendship with one another, raising their heart rates high enough for Shantae to slowly changing back to normal. Now knowing how to help the Infected Heartless change back, the team are ready themselves. Meanwhile, Chara is super angry at Omen & Shinnok for Anti-Sukanku's failure, but she didn't even realised that Sukanku had evolved with wings, meaning she guessed that Piraka Chaos have also heed the warning as well, much to her stress & her Soul crack a bit more, similar to Piraka Chaos's Amulet, knowing that her responsibility as queen is a lot harder than it appears to be. It brings the attention of Omen & Shinnok telling Sombra & Bedman the plan, while Zavok attempts to calm down Chara the best he can & he know how. Meanwhile, Hank's Team are continue to search through the blueprints to find the machine that can finish off huge amounts of Heartless Servents for good, but also ponders on where they are coming from. With experience with the Planet Symbiote Incident, Hank & Future Hank both decided that they're not from Mobius & from another plan, all in while just hatched an idea by building a satellite to identify where the Heartless are coming from, while Monkey Pink shows the way to an Underground Hideout, Hank, Future Hank, Sanford, Deimos, Diane, Mei & Tracer continue on following Monkey Pink, with an unconscious Darla, bodies of D.Va, Zarya & Jack-O in tow. While Hank's team work on the satellite, Sukanku's team notice that Piraka Chaos has been hacked & shut down by Sombra & rushes him to EggPlankton's lab, only for it to shut down as well. Hank's Team notices NICOLE is getting hacked as well & Hank, Future Hank & Sally using a mind transfer to enter into Sombra's Data Base through NICOLE's Mind. The Database is huge & purple & the three begin to investigate, only for Sombra to sent wave after wave of Neon Heartless, normal, brutes & even a Neon Sombra Giant & the three begins fighting every last one to survive. Sombra, not easily impressed, changed the stage for a bike race, suiting the three in non controlled neon bikes for them to continue deeper. While Sukanku's Team was confronted by Bedman who clouds only EggPlankton & Asriel II in fear, while Sukanku is ready for battle, only for Bedman to shroud Sukanku in dark clouds to transport her into his mind for a fight, while everyone's fears are playing in the background. Staying brave, Sukanku continues fighting Bedman, while trying to slash & blast magic from above since Bedman can't jump very high. Both Sukanku & Bedman charges up their attacks but Bedman missed & lost his special, leaving Sukanku delivering the Holy Rainbow Magic Orb Swarm damaging Bedman & shines holy light to cleanse Bedman's mind of darkness, bringing about a Good End. Sukanku exits his mind leaving Agamo to crush Bedman underneath his stone foot, freeing the people from their fears. Meanwhile Sally, Hank & Future Hank on Light Cycles, were confronted by Neon Heartless on Purple Light Cycles. The three engaged on a three on three Light Cycle Battle against 3 Neon Hearfleas, there were twists & turns, trying to use their Beam Walls against each other. First, Sally spots a Red Wall & Ramp & quickly uses it to jump over the wall while the First Neon Heartless crash into it. 2 Neon Heartless use their Beam Walls to trap both Hank's in an ever shrinking beam wall box, leaving Sally to battle against the remaining two Neon Heartless, it was tricky with 2 on 1, but Sally manages to take one out with her Blue Beam Wall & chases after the last Neon Heartless who tries to trap Sally with sharp turns, but Sally outtraps the Heartless by speeding after the Neon Heartless, until she turns in the opposite direction, giving the Heartless, who was about to taunt Sally, but facepalm that it fell for the small trap, crashing into the wall, leaving Sally the victor for her team, freeing both Hank's & grabbing the discs, one for each of them, including the traitor. The three were about to escape until they were confronted by Sombra in a Purple Tron Suit. Knowing that this is his time, Future Hank tells Sombra that both of them know about who the traitor is with both sharing the same goal, but with different outcomes, both Light & darkness. Future Hank tries to offer a truce to Sombra, but her only response was it's too late to turn back. With that said Sombra suddenly, kicks Future Hank in the rib cage, stabbing the ribcage with her back heel, leaving a furious Hank to try & fight Sombra, but she easily throws Hank behind her near the portal, leaving Future Hank to tell Sally to go with Normal Hank. Sally said that she will never forget her & begins swinging towards between Hank & Sombra with a neon grappling hook & prepares to face Sombra, regardless that Sombra upgrades her UZi to get ready to kill two birds with one stone, but Future Hank stops her, reminding her on what she came for, Sombra goes up to Future Hank, with the bridge closing apart & grabs the disc from him, wanting to see the Traitor, but she sees Sally's data, meaning Future Hank made the switch with Sally having the real disc to the traitor's information. A furious Sombra ask him why he jeprodise the Heartless' plans. With a simple response from Future Hank, the Final dying words of Future Piraka Chaos "The Heartless Must Fall". Enraged Sombra chases after the two, only for Hank & Sally to escape with the discs, using it to activate the exit portal, while Future Hank's time has come with a Special Device he hacks the entire database, leaving Sombra's hacking skills useless, while Future Hank is in control & with a last tearful goodbye, Future Hank fuses with Sombra, while unleashing a massive digital explosion, leaving the entire Database digital world, nothing but rubble. Hank & Sally made it out, but only Future Hank's brain is fried, knowing about his death, Normal Hank & Sally begin to bury Future Hank in his grave & carries NICOLE back with the team, leaving the one & only Hank alone to read the disc & finally discover the truth about the traitor, but once he read it, he began to realise that it would tear the teams apart, if anyone finds out. He decides to keep this info a secret before heading back inside the Underground Hideout & continues on with the device, which is nearly complete & it is night time, while Hank keeps a watchful eye out while sleeping with the team. Meanwhile at the Unknown Planet, Sombra is left with his brain frying after her database Avatar died along with Future Hank & his avatar, while Zavok knows the consequence of failure as he takes Sombra to execute her, Chara now completely stressed is left with drastic measures as she orders Doomsday to find Sukanku & put an end to this, as Doomsday leave the forest & leave the camps alone to begin the search of Sukanku. Speaking of Sukanku, Back in EggPlankton's lab, while Piraka Chaos still needs to recharge, Sukanku get a sense that she knows that sense & quickly flies at her fastest speed to the desert, while EggPlankton is left puzzled on where she is going, while Asriel II knows that it is personal for Sukanku. At the desert, Sukanku finally found Pearl Star way out in the desert, but Pearl fears this day would come as both Sukanku & Pearl get ready their swords, for when they meet again. Both Sukanku & Pearl Star battle each other out in a massive battle of power that leaves debris of mountains, pyramids & sand dune crators with each of their powers growing more & more stronger with each force, but Sukanku & Pearl Star try to talk each other out with Pearl Star about the cold harsh reality, but Sukanku instead turning this negative into a positive because of the past makes them who they are & even with a divorce, they still have a family together, Pearl Star is trying to struggle the difference between happiness & reality, while Sukanku is trying to help her the best she can while she & Pearl trade many blows. Pearl tries to end it with a fully charged power, proclaiming on fighting for being right & trying to forget the past that had suffered her, but Sukanku continues to comfort Pearl, knowing that they still have the family left that can make do & half sisters stick together till the end. Both Half Sisters relieve the pressure before they can embrace their sad filled hug. But before they could escape, Sukanku was ambushed & heavily damaged by Doomsday's Arsenal, but before Doomsday could finish her off, Pearl was reminded by Piraka Chaos that Pearl cannot change the past, but they can still affect the future by protecting those who can't protect themselves & by using her powers for good. Remembering this well, Pearl stops Doomsday from killing Sukanku, by trapping herself & Doomsday in a Shadow Bubble, floating away in space, telling Sukanku that she must leave, this time for the greater good of the future, while Pearl fends off & survive against Doomsday, while being traveled outside of both Mobius & the Unknown Planet, into very deep space, Doomsday asked on where they are going, with Pearl's last response "To Infinity & Beyond...", she is setting a course to a shining area, which is actually the Unknown Planet & crash lands at it, causing massive damage to the Unknown Planet & most of the Heartless Army & the Heartless Kingdom with it in a massive Shadow Bubble explosion, also taking the lives of Pearl Star & Doomsday along with it. Piraka Chaos & Asriel II arrive & notice Pearl's sacrifice as well, all three now know that she is a brave hero to sacrifice herself to bring an end to Doomsday & Pearl has become a true Star in the Sky, as the team headed back. However, back at the Unknown Planet at the destroyed Heartless Kingdom, only Chara & Azraeuz survived while Zavok & the rest of the Horsemen died being caught in the explosion. The rest of the Heartless members arrive to notice the destruction & Chara's fit of Nightmare Rage, but Future Fredrik realised what comes next is the big war that will bring about the extinction of both the Rebels & the Heartless, without the traitor being taken down. Future Fredrik goes into a fit of hysterical rage, knowing that without taking down the traitor, it's game over for everyone & the traitor wins, but Chara, having her rage skyrocketed, stabbed Future Fredrik in the heart in half, now wants to bring an end to the Rebels once & for all by going all out, but Future Fredrik responded in his last dying words that the Heartless has dug their own grave & he has warned them before he dies, leaving Lord Fredrik & the others in deep thought. Chara begins to lead the remaining Heartless members to commence their final assault which is a big final battle against the Rebels, but to Lord Fredrik secretly, that's what the traitor would want. The Heroes were all treated to the biggest final battle against the Heartless, with the heroes backing up more & more To make the match even, while Piraka Chaos & Chara finally square off again in an epic evenly matched clash of the Titans. Ending "More Coming Soon" Characters X = Deceased = = Turned into Heartless after being revived with the now Heartless Key % = Only deceased in the Alternate Future & = Revived after the Ice Age ended. + = Revived as a new hero. - - Revived as a new villain (Sometime temporary) Heroes/Rebels *Piraka Chaos X *Sukanku Star %& *Asriel II %& *Sans %& *Hank J. Wimbleton / Future Hank % *Orisa % *Tracer / Future Tracer %& *Celestia =& *Luna =& *Athena =& *Tikal the Echidna =& *Priscilla the Echidna =& *Pantheon the Echidna =& *Amethyst =& *Raiden =& *Zarya & *Symmentra =& *Torbjorn =& *Mercy =& *Mei %- *D.Va & *Shantae (Cured) & *May & *Scourge the Hedgehog (Joins the Rebels) & *Firyna (Cured from Mind Control) + *Johnny Sfondi (Debut) & *Pucca =& *Agamo (Debut) (Awakened & Ressurected by Sukanku's Holy Tears)& *Dr. EggPlankton & *NICOLE the Lynx & *Donkey Kong & *Jack the Hedgehog & *Vanoss & *H20 Delerious & *Wildcat & *Lui Calbre & *Lupe the Wolf & *Lyco the Wolf & *Leeta the Wolf & *Sabrewulf & Villains/Heartless Army *Succubus Queen Chara (Undertale) (Head Leader) X *Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) (2nd Leader) X *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) (3rd Ledaer) (Escaped and Last Member of the now deceased Heartless) *Azazel (Tekken) (4th Leader) X *The Four Horsemen (DC Universe) (2nd in Commands) X *Pearl Star (OC Character) (2nd in Commands) + *Doomsday (DC Universe) (2nd in Commands) + *Master Mummy (ARMS) & *Vanitus (Monster Legends) & *Invidia (Monster Legends) & *Firyna (Monster Legends) + *Spinal (Killer Instinct) & *Hellberus (Monster Legends) X *Sombra (Overwatch) (Fate unknown after the Ice Age) *Hauntwo (Pokemon Fusion) X *Bedman (Guilty Gear) (Fate Unknown) *Jack-O Valentine (Guilty Gear) + *Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) X *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat) X *Inferno (Soul Calibur) X *The Unholy Caretaker (OC Character base on Raising Evil) X *Umlaut (CarnEvil) X *Anti Sukanku / Omega Sukanku (Anti Version of Sukanku Star created by Chara) X *Omen (Killer Instinct) (Last of his kind) X *King Sombra (MLP:FiM) X *Magmo (War of the Monster) (Fate Unknown) *Eliza (Tekken) & *Vertigo (Primal Rage) & *The Ba-Boom Triplets (Donkey Kong) & *Lord Fredrik / Future Fredrik (Donkey Kong) & *Ghastly King (Donkey Kong) X *Dragon King (Seiken Densetsu 3) X *Deathjester (Seiken Densetsu 3) X *Lord Tirek (My Little Pony) (Fate Unknown) *Shtrom Jr. (Captain Commando) & *Monkey Pink (Ape Escape 3) + *Darla Dimple (Cats don’t Dance) & *Max the Butler (Cats don’t Dance) & *Howling Edge (OC based on Speed) & *Animus (The Black Heart/Mugen) *Cyberdemon (DOOM II) X *Inrakk (Bionicle) + Infected Heartless *Many Revived Mobiusian *The Elder Gods (Minus Piraka Chaos and Asriel II) *Most of the Overwatch Members *Shantae (Non-Hostile, due to High Friendship with May & her Friends) (Cured) *Pucca Neutral (Pending) *Deadshot (On his Own) & *Archer the Crocodile (On an Election Debate against Scourge) & *Tobe & *Face of Face/Guardian of the Souls *Wolf Spirit Deaths *Almost Everyone in the Alternate Future - Killed during the war between Good and Evil. Very Few survive with most of them parished from either the war or the ice age caused by The Mistake. **Future Magmos - Blasted in the heart by Sans Gaster Blaster. **Future Doomsday - Decapitated by Sukanku. **Future Sans - Vaporized by Shinnok fused attack, Mixing his strongest dark power with his own Gaster Blaster that cause a nuke effect. **Future Max the Butler - Died from the nuke effect trying to protect Darla Dimple. **Future Eliza - Exploded by a rocket fired by Darla after the nuke effect, which Future Hank surprisingly survived. **Future Sukanku - Died trying to fight back Chara before getting stabbed by Blood Sword. **Future Shinnok - Killed by Piraka Chaos with a neck snap. **Future Piraka Chaos and Future Chara - Stabbed each other in the heart, End up dying with a warning to the future before the Mistake hit them. **Future Tracer - Frozen and left to die by Future Fredrik. *The Overwatch Members - Killed by Deadshot during Assassination. Mei and Tracer survived. Everyone minus Zarya and D.Va would turn into Heartless servents. **Symmetra, Mercy and Torbjorn - Shot by pistol and sniper. **Pharah - Neck snapped three times. **A few others - Shot as well in other rooms **Zarya - Hit by surprise bullet, Given she was his main target. **D.Va - Killed by her own mech that Deadshot manage to hacked. *Jack-O Valentine - Killed by a swift slice by both Normal and Future Hank. Losing her mask and her head. *Shantae - Killed by Deathjester's Death Spell that stops her Heart. Revived as a Non-Hostile Heartless Servent. *Deathjester - Sliced by a swift surprise attack by Johnny Sfondi Special Move. *Pucca - Killed by Anti-Sukanku with neck slice with a Dark Sword. *Umlaut - Crushed by Magmo during him and Agamo fight. *Pan, Lady Rainflower and Alphys - Killed by Anti-Sukanku along with a few other friends of Sukanku. *Anti-Sukanku - Exploded after being sliced from her core by Sukanku. *Cyberdemon - Head exploded by a rocket after a long fight with the team. *Bedman - Crushed underneath by Agamo's foot *Future Hank - Sacrificed himself with by using his Digital Power to fuse with Sombra to destroy Sombra's Entire Database, leaving his brain completely fried. *Sombra - Executed by Zavok, while suffering brain damage, from Future Hank's sacrifice *Pearl Star & Doomsday - Sacrificed in a Shadow Bubble crash explosion that wipes out the entire Heartless Kingdom. *Zavok, the Horsemen (Minus Azraeuz) & the Heartless Servents - Got Caught in a Shadow Bubble Explosion & didn't survive. *Piraka Chaos and Chara - Impaled each other with their own weapons during war. *Everyone in Mobius(Minus Hank for a moment) - Get strucked by the Ice Age blast caused by the Mistake Mei made. The survivors would die from hypothermia. *Mei - Commited suicide with Deadshot gun over the guilt she had for causing the event. *The Face of Fear - Would soon transform into the Guardian of the Soul after reviving the lives of many. Not including Piraka Chaos and Chara to keep balance. Boss Battles *Monkey Pink, Darla & Max the Butler (?/?) *Animus (?/?) *Firyna (?/?) *Jack-O Valentine (?/?) *Deathjester (?/?) *Magmo & Umlaut (?/?) *Heartless Pucca (?/?) *Anti-Sukanku (?/?) *Omega Sukanku (?/?) *Cyberdemon (?/?) *Bedman (?/?) *Shadow Pearl Star (?/?) *Doomsday (?/?) *Succubus Queen Chara (?/?) Trivia *With the Kingdom Hearts Saga serving as another chapter in the Netherealm War Trilogy, this is a first since a very long time the Roleplays have been stretched into a 3 Saga Trilogy. *This was told to mark the ending era of the use of the Revival Keys and will end with a new different kind of way of revival. It would later revivel that the new revival will be in form of Soul Orbs that people have to make wish with. *This hold up 2 main events being the main focus. Both the war between the Heroes and the Heartless with only one of them winning and the day of an Ice Age known as: The Mistake. **It is unknown on who will be the main cause of the Mistake. Only time will tell who be the one that caused it. **This would later be discovered that Mei would be the caused by miscounting the Unknown Planet being made with crystals. *Heartless Shantae being non hostile, due to her high friendship & faith with May & her friends, is similar to how Sora was a non hostile Heartless in the "Kingdom Hearts 1" canon, where he still didn't lose hope on his friends as well. **Meaning that if their Hearts & friendships were strong enough, they have a chance to endure being themselves the best they can, even in their Heartless Forms. Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game Category:Netherealm War Trilogy